Batman
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist who is from Gotham City. Born into the wealthy Wayne family, he had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. When eight years old, he saw his parents get violently murdered and gunned down in-front of him at the hands of a mugger. Bruce resolved and dedicated his life to battling and rid the city of the criminal element that had taken their lives. He spent seven years of his adult life, across the globe, in trainning extensively to achieve in mental and physical perfection, various forms of martial arts, his detective skills and techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He had became known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), the detective and masked superhero vigilante of Gotham City, with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice, and a founding member of the Justice League. "It doesn't matter '''what' he thinks. It's the code you live by that matters. And you don't wanna cross a line you can't uncross." :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Roger Smith (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Only in his early year, pre-"Bat Signal," Batman currently operates as a vigilante. Under the cape and cowl can be found a younger Bruce Wayne. The media is more likely to catch him courtside at a Gotham Gators game or strapping on a helmet to drive his own racecar for a charity than in front of City Hall cutting a ribbon. But don't confuse the swinging bachelor persona for the real Bruce – he's intense, driven and completely focused on his life's mission to serve as the Dark Knight. Aided by technology he's secretly developed – including the operating system known as the Bat-Wave – and driven by the childhood memory of the loss of his parents, Batman takes to the streets in order to bring Gotham's new breed of super villains to justice. Feeling a need to tell his friend Ethan Bennett about his identity, Bruce makes the attempt, but before he's able to, they're both called away on a lead that Joker is causing havoc downtown again. Unfortunately for Bruce, this is the last time he sees Ethan in human form--the next time he's seen, Ethan's been transformed into Clayface, a side-affect of Joker's deadly Joker Putty substance. Losing a friend and an ally, Batman gives Detective Ellen Yin a commlink, telling her to use it whenever she needs him. Appearance As Bruce Wayne As Batman *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: *Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. *Gotham's most eligible bachelor. *Trained to a physical and mental peak. *Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. *Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. *Expert in most known forms of martial arts. *Trained in all aspects of criminology. *Mastery of the physical sciences. *Computer expert. *Master of disguise. *Photographic memory. *Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. *Expert escape artist. Gallery File:Bruce_178.png|Bruce Wayne Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Bat Family **Alfred Pennyworth **Ace the Bat-Hound **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle **Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin **Damian Wayne/Batboy **Helena Wayne/Batgirl *Mayor Marion Grange *Gotham City Police **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock **Renee Montoya **Ellen Yin *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **Barry Allen/Flash **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Family *Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) *Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) *Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) *Helena Wayne (daughter) *Damian Wayne/Batboy (son) Neutral *Rouge/Neutral Police **Cash Tankinson **Angel Rojas **Slade Brickson *Catwoman's Thugs **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Catgirl *Outsiders **Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Judge Faden *Berg *Brian Douglas *Hugo Strange *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Enemy later Ally) *Francis Grey *Marty Slacker *Donnie/Prank *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill *Rupert Thorne *Scarecrow's Thugs **Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask **Number One *Jokerz **Jack Napier/Joker **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Punch and Judy **Bud and Lou *Penguin's Thugs **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Kabuki Twins *Animalitia **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Barbara Minerva/Cheetah **Garfield Lynns/Firefly **Drury Walker/Killer Moth **Silverback *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *Siobhan McDougal/Silver Banshee *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Basil Karlo/Clayface *MECH **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Bane's Thugs **Antonio Dorrance/Bane *Scarface's Thungs **Roland Grimes/Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *Riddlemen **Edward Nigma/Riddler *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Mr. Freeze's Thugs **Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze **Nora Fries/Lazara *Terrible Trio *The Puppet Scarface *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Peter Merkel/Ragdoll *Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Temblor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Vladimir Dracula III/Dracula *Carmilla Karnstein *Curt Calhoun/Prometheus *Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo *LexCorp **Alexander Joseph Luthor/Lex Luthor *Paul Karon *Mario/Rumor *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown *The Joining Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Business Management: * Acrobatics: * Genius Level Intellect: * Indomitable Will: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): * Interrogation: * Intimidation: * Investigation: Batman is a keen investigator, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. * Martial Arts: Batman is an accomplished martial artist and can defeat nearly any opponent in hand-to-hand combat. The specific fighting disciplines that Batman is proficient in are unknown. * Prestidigitation: * Throwing: * Mechanical Aptitude: Batman possesses knowledge of mechanical engineering and often employs this talent when constructing or upgrading equipment for use in crime-fighting. He has often been seen effecting repairs on the Bat-Bot armor or making improvements to the Batmobile. * Driving: * Aviation: Batman pilots the Batplane. * Gadgetry: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Batrope: * Batwave: * Utility Belt: Gadgets Weapons * Batarangs: Transportation * Batmobile: * Batboat: * Batplane: * Bat-Glider: Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links *Batman Wikipedia *Batman DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Wayne Family Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Category:Acrobatic Fighters Category:Geniuses Category:Gadgetry Category:Indomitable Wills Category:Detectives Category:Technologists Category:Martial Artists Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Businesspeople Category:Gotham City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters